The FF VII Characters Play Slender
by Rika.Death94
Summary: As the title says, the Final Fantasy VII characters play Slender with their own individual reactions! They will also have to try and survive in the slender-verse-like dreams, what will happen when slendy gets hold of them? Read and find out! I will try to use all of the characters if I can but I don't want the characters to be OOC. Kinda AU, kinda not. Rating may or may not change!


**Chapter 1: Aerith Plays Slender...**

All was quiet and peaceful at the old church as the sunlight shined through the old roof. The church itself was a desolate place when one looked at its outside shape, even on the inside. The old wooden pews lined the areas as they continued to rot slowly. However, the old pews weren't the only sight to behold as what lay by the church alter, where a large garden of flowers grew. Many different flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors resided there drinking in the sunlight. No one knows why they grew there, although some say it has something to do with the Goddess of the Planet. One would also come across a young brunette sitting on the edge of the floor tending to the plants.

She wore a pink dress with a red jacket, brown boots, a couple of bracelets. Her brunette hair was cleanly tied into a braid and held by two pink ribbons. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough, though her real name was Aerith Gast, but not many people knew that. One who knew her would know that she is constantly being tailed by the Turks, and was a point of interest to certain individuals at the ShinRa Electric Company.

She never let herslef be caught though, for she always had a way to outsmart the Turks that followed her. The Lifestream always told her of the plans they had when they tried to capture her time and again. How? The answer was that Aerith was a Cetra, or rather the last of the Ancients. It was also the Lifestream that she used when she tended to the plants in the church. Not a single person outside the Gainsborough house and select few others knew anything about Aerith's powers as an Ancient, and she perferred to keep it that way.

Another fact about our sweet Aerith is that she loves thrills and scares. Not even Elmyra, her own foster mother, knew of this particularly odd quirk.

One day, while Aerith was selling flowers on the plates, she had overheard the neighborhood kids talking about a game that make even grown men cry. She was interested in this game, so she asked the kids what the name of the game was. They told her that the game was called Slender, and that the motive of the game was to collect eight pages before Slenderman got you. They even gave her tips on how to get the eight pages as quickly as possible, and how to avoid the Slenderman. The kids even told her that it was a download on the Internet, and that she should download at her own risk.

That night, when she got home, she got out her laptop that Elmyra had bought her for her birthday, and clicked into the Internet. She looked up the game and downloaded it with no hassle at all, thankful that the game was free.**(1)** Once the game was downloaded, she double-clicked the icon, and before she knew it, her laptop showed that she was in a forest at night.

_Who would want to go into a forest at night? To me, it sounds fun but it's also risky._ Aerith thought as she moved her character through the forest to her first page, which was the multiple bathrooms that the kids told her about. Aerith manuevered her character through all the hallways of the bathrooms until she found the page sitting innocently on a chair in one of the rooms.

**Page 1 of 8 collected**

A deep bass drum started to pulse steadily after her character collected the first page, Aerith took that as a sign to get out of the bathrooms as soon as possible. She didn't make her character run though, because she wasn't aware of how much stamina her character even had.

Aerith then proceeded to make her character walk toward the rusted tankers to try and find another page, which she did at the end of one.

**Pages 2 of 8 collected**

Turning her character around, she was met with a white featureless face in the distance, to which she turned her character back around and walked in the other direction. Aerith was just a tad bit spooked by the appearance of the monster, so she made her character walk to the silo, where she found the third page.

**Pages 3 of 8 collected**

The music added yet another instrument, an organ, added to steady bass drum. Continuing in that direction, Aerith's character eventually made it to the large rocks where her character finds yet another page.

**Pages 4 of 8 collected**

_Fourth page, easy._ Aerith thought happily. Aerith turned her character around once more only to come face-to-face with the Slenderman. Aerith herself about jumped two feet in the air when the screen turned staticky.

_**Game Over. 4/8 Pages Collected. Try Again (Y/N)**_

_Well, that was an interesting game to say the least. I wanna play again!_ Aerith thought to herself, _Maybe I can get Zack to play?_


End file.
